A conventional cord lock has a male tool and a female tool that receives a part of the male tool by pressing the male tool against a biasing force of a spring, and cord eyelets formed in sides of the male tool and the female tool are matched with each other at a predetermined pressing position of the male tool (Refer to Patent Document 1). In the cord lock described in Patent Document 1, in a state where the male tool is not pressed, a protrusion formed below the eyelet of the male tool hangs on an upper edge of the eyelet of the female tool, thereby preventing the male tool and the female tool from separating from each other even in the case where the cord is not drawn through the cord lock. In the cord lock thus configured, there is a limit to reduce a distance between the eyelet of the male tool and an inner end of the male tool located on a pressed side and therefore, it is difficult to minimize a size of the cord lock in this direction.